Terapia entre ukes
by HotaRu YaOiGirL
Summary: Naruto e Iruka ocultan sus relaciones con sus amados pervertidos. Hasta que un día el rubio conmociona y le lanza todo a su sensei ¿Que le responderá este? y mas importante ¿Que harán sus parejas si estos no llegan a tiempo a casa?/ Sasunaru/ KakaIru. Lemon


_**Datos:**_

✖ _**Titulo:**_ _"Terapia entre ukes"_

✖ _**Autor:**_ _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

✖ _**Advertencias:**_ Slash/Yaoi - Lemon - Ooc - One-shot - groserías - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

✖ _**Pareja:**_ Sasuke&amp;Naruto

✖ _**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está

**_~¤~¤~¤~ Terapia entre ukes ~¤~¤~¤~ _**

-¡Itadakimasu!- se escuchó a coro dentro de aquella pequeña tienda tan conocida entre la aldea de Konoha, la cual era diariamente visitada por dos ninjas.

Luego de agradecer el abundante plato de alimento frente a ellos, tomaron cada uno un par de palillos y comenzaron con su almuerzo. Eran ya casi las siete de la tarde, el crepúsculo adornaba todo el lugar rodeándolo de una pacífica y tranquila atmosfera, trayendo agradables recuerdos para ambos hombres.

-Oye Naruto, ¿No crees que esto ya se vuelve rutina?- preguntó su sensei, observando su plato, con un tono de voz y mirada melancólica.

-¿De qué hablas, Iruka-sensei?- cuestionó el otro, atragantado de comida, apenas logrando modular palabras.

-Solo pensaba. Ya pasaron seis años desde la primera vez que te invite aquí y a partir de ese día se convirtió en rutina, ¿No crees?

El rubio se detuvo un momento para volverse hacia él, suspirando profundamente en señal de que no le interesaba mucho aquella observación por parte de su sensei.

-Tal vez. Pero, ¿A qué viene eso tan repentino? ¿Ya te has cansado de mi ´dattebayo?- hablaba con un dejo de diversión en su voz, acercándose un tanto al pelilargo.

-P-pues, solo pensaba en voz alta.- respondió girándose para evitar la atención que los ojos del blondo le estaban dando. –Por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió contigo la otra noche? Parecías un ratón asustadizo con esa forma en que vigilabas todo a tu alrededor, no es común en ti ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?- decidió cambiar de tema.

Naruto por su parte, observaba pensativo la última pieza de cerdo en su plato. "¿La otra noche?" se preguntaba "¿Qué ocurrió la otra noche?"… Buscando entre sus ultimo recuerdos, sus ojos se fueron de orbita y sintió una fuerte y helada corriente recorrer su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza que lo dejó sin habla ante las imágenes que pasaron en su mente. Sus nervios se apoderaron completamente de él delatándolo por completo.

-¿Naruto…?- lo llamaba el de la cicatriz extrañado por la repentina reacción del otro, pero antes de poder modular otra pregunta fue tomado de la muñeca y obligado a dirigirse hacia el bosque más cercano, siendo arrastrado por el rubio quien no respondía a sus quejas por ser tomado de esa forma.

En una zona más alejada del público, el joven le pidió unas rápidas disculpas a su sensei y se apresuro a redactarle en lo que estaba entrometido. Comenzó redactando desde el primer día en que Uchiha Sasuke se había aparecido en la puerta de su habitación, y si bien millones de sentimientos se apoderaron de él al ver por primera vez después de tantos años a aquella persona que buscaba con desespero, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de saludarlo, ya que el otro lo tomó a voluntad y de una manera u otra lo hizo suyo en una noche embriagada de pasión.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba el pelinegro se aparecía cada vez más seguido por Konoha, siendo Naruto el único capaz de verlo y sentir su cuerpo; varias veces intentó convencerlo de que regresara pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que el Uchiha apenas prestaba atención a sus palabras. Y así, fue acostumbrándose a tenerlo sobre su peso, entregándose por completo a él sin excusa alguna, aceptando los sentimientos de Sasuke, convirtiéndose en amantes en menos de una semana.

-En ese entonces no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido. Decidí ocultarlo, pero después de dos meses la culpa me estaba matando, sentí que debía decírselo a alguien y tú eres la única persona a la que puedo confiarle esto, Iruka-sensei.- decía observando el suelo, con un leve y tierno rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Sus palabras eran la pura verdad y como había dicho, el pelilargo era al único que podía confiarle aquel secreto, ya que si lo comentaba entre sus amigos seria el hazme reír de Konoha y su orgullo como hombre desaparecería en un instante. Si se lo comentaba a Haruno u otra mujer, sería acribillado en menos de un parpadeo. Y su actual sensei era nada más y nada menos que un pervertido, comentarle ese tipo de cosas a Kakashi sería peligroso. Por otro lado, había pensado en hablar con el Hokage pero, ¿Por qué Tsunade tendría que encargarse de sus problemas personales? Si bien se trataba de Sasuke, ya tenían bastante con preocuparse de los problemas de la aldea y demás. –Por favor Iruka-sensei no me juzgue, yo solo…-

-Con que…- Lo interrumpió el otro llevándose una mano a la frente, sonriendo irritado.- tú andas en las misma ¿eh?- al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del rubio, suspiró y procuro describirle su situación.- Veras, podría decirse que nuestros "problemas" son parecidos. Dices que estas con un hombre, ¿No es así?- dejó una pausa para que el ninja asintiera – Pues y-yo también.-

-¿¡En serio´ttebayo?!- exclamó un asombrado Naruto- ¿Quién?

-Ese es el problema. Hatake Kakashi.

-Ah.- una respuesta inesperada; tanto, que le heló la sangre al Jinchuriki. Nunca espero que su sensei estuviera bajo las manos de tal pervertido, lo tomó por sorpresa. Miro a Umino quien recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol pregunto:

-¿Eres feliz?-

Una larga pausa antecedió las palabras de Naruto.

-Sí, lo soy.- respondió sonriendo, con sus celestes ojos nublados de emociones. Iruka tenía más que claro que no mentía, se acerco unos pasos y poso una de sus manos en los cabellos dorados.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, Naruto.

Un viento frío llegó a ellos, anunciando que el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. A partir de esos momentos ya era la noche, la luna estaba pintada en el cielo con cientos de estrellas a su alrededor. Pero para los que una hermosa noche estrellada el día anterior al fin de semana significaba una romántica velada, para aquellos dos significaba la muerte. El primero en darse cuenta de su trágico estado fue Iruka quien se paralizó al recordar que había prometido estar en la casa del peliplateado en cuanto él llegara. Tenía más que sabido que si no cumplía sus promesas con el otro seria terriblemente castigado. Luego fue Naruto quien cayó de lleno a la realidad al recordar que Sasuke seguro estaría esperándolo en su casa, si llegaba tarde no habría compasión. Pero para su desgracia ambos habían olvidado eso completamente; las conversaciones sobre sus amoríos se hicieron tan extensas que el tiempo desapareció en un parpadeo.

Se miraron con el terror impregnado en sus ojos. No necesitaban cruzar palabras para saber el problema del otro. Completamente inmóviles comenzaron a pensar la mejor forma de pedir disculpas a sus amantes y salir ilesos, pero eso era una de las tantas cosas imposibles de este mundo.

-Iruka-sensei, estoy asustado`dattebayo.- admitió el rubio con un hilo de voz, observando la oscuridad con desconfianza.

-N-naruto, tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que deberíamos irnos de…-

La muerte había pasado por enfrente de los ojos de Umino Iruka cuando este observo a su alrededor. Una pequeña luz roja se distinguía a unos metros, era a lo que se le llamaba el Sharingan. Pasó saliva al reconocerlo, sabía que estaba en problemas. Miró de reojo al que yacía a su lado pero su shock se hizo más profundo al ver la expresión del otro. Ambos observando diferentes lugares, traumados por su visión, comenzaron a retroceder paso por paso poniendo en marcha un inválido plan de escape. Sus entrecortados pasos se convirtieron en un temblorosa caminata la cual paso a ser un torpe trote el que después paso a ser una veloz carrera, en esos momentos no había otra que escapar, no tendrían oportunidad contra un Uchiha y Hatake, por más Jinchuriki y Chunin que fueran, no era tiempo para estar presumiendo de sus habilidades como ninjas entrenados. Debían salir de allí. Escapar. ¿A dónde? Vaya uno a saber, ya que todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano al ser atrapados en un par de minutos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ya con ciertas energías agotadas se detuvieron un momento para descansar. Gran error. Naruto fue tomado desprevenido por detrás, siendo sus manos atadas en un segundo, cayendo al suelo por la sorpresa mientras que observaba como Iruka era atrapado por las manos de su pervertido sensei. Luego, de las penumbras, apareció aquel que estaba tras el rubio.

-Sasuke… ¿eh?- dijo el peliplateado, sosteniendo a su "presa" para que no escapara, empequeñeciendo su único ojo visible.

-Kakashi.- respondió el otro, tomando al ojiazul entre sus brazos, alzándolo dando la clara idea de que le pertenecía.

-Vaya sorpresa verte por aquí. Nunca pensé que te atreverías adentrarte solo en Konoha.- Hatake dirigió su mirada al que yacía entre los brazos del pelinegro y esbozo una escondida sonrisa. –Por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se llevan tan bien? ¿No era que siempre querían superarse?

Un aterrador silencio invadió el lugar, acompañando la oscuridad, haciéndola más siniestra de lo que ya era. Uzumaki y Umino intercambiaban miradas, pasando saliva al pensar que este sería el comienzo de una larga noche. Sumidos en pensamientos, ya no reaccionaban ante nada.

-Como no tiene caso ocultártelo, ya que tú estás igual que yo, te lo diré… estoy aquí solo por Naruto.

-¿Oh? Nunca hubiera imaginado que el gran Uchiha Sasuke tendría esas preferencias, pues, felicidades. Ahora si me permites, tengo algunas cosas por resolver.- sin más vueltas Kakashi alzó al hombre bajo su custodia poniendo el estómago del otro en su hombro, dando media vuelta desapareciendo entre lo negro, siendo solo audibles las quejas de Iruka.

-Entonces…- comenzó Sasuke con tono ronco luego de que el otro desapareciera por completo, poniéndole los pelos de punta al rubio y acercándose a su oído.- Creo que estaría de más decir que estas en problemas, ¿No crees, Dobe?-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Oi, Teme! N-no te precipites´ttebayo- exclamó el Jinchuriki sentándose sobre la cama luego de que se vio alzado y arrojado como un trapo sobre el colchón mientras su "agresor" hacia caso ameno a lo que le gritaban, comenzando a quitarse el calzado y su camiseta.

-¿Realmente creíste que podías escapar de mi? Tal vez no me he esforzado lo suficiente. Pero hoy voy a hacerte entender que eres mío, Naruto, nunca te permitiré alejarte de mi lado. No otra vez.

-Sasuke…- susurró colocando sus manos en torno al rostro del pelinegro. –Gracias… gracias por quererme´dattebayo.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Su Usurakantochi era simple y llanamente adorable. Le sorprendía como unas pocas palabras podían llenarlo de esa manera, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, habían veces quería dejar su gran sed de venganza y quedarse junto al Dobe en lo que le restaba de vida. Pero eso era imposible, ahora le bastaba con visitar su casa en secreto y tenerlo de piernas abiertas para él toda la noche.

Busco su boca, tomando sus labios, disfrutando de esos besos con sabor dulce que le sabían exquisitos. La lengua de Naruto se metió en su interior, rozando por todas partes mientras sus manos iban hasta la piel de su espalda para acariciarla, buscando en su tacto más cercanía, aumentando la pasión del pelinegro.

Definitivamente le gustaban esos besos, esos en donde el Naruto no solo invadía su boca sino también tocaba su cuerpo muy lentamente.

Sasuke lo empujó despacio, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta apoyarle la espalda sobre las sabanas. Después de apartarse un tanto le quitó las bermudas, abarcando con ambas manos el trasero del otro mientras lo oía gemir su nombre. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta la entrada de su cuerpo, metiendo dos dedos en ella para dilatarla.

-Esta…frío…- jadeó agitándose debajo del pelinegro, cubriendo su rostro sonrojado mientras sentía como su amante introducía un dedo mas cada vez que se dilataba, intentando encontrar su punto.

-Dobe no hagas eso. Déjame ver tu rostro.- pidió con voz ronca.

-No… quiero, es vergonzoso.

-Soy el único que te está mirando.

-No importa… no quie…!- su oración fue interrumpida cuando Sasuke finalmente encontró el lugar que lo hacía gritar de placer.

-Vaya, sigues siendo testarudo hasta en estas situaciones, Naruto.- el de la mirada azabache se puso en medio de las piernas del otro, sacando de entre sus pantalones su miembro que latía duro e hinchado, buscando la satisfacción. Se acercó a la boca del que yacía bajo su peso y susurrando sobre sus labios dijo:

-Te haré mío una vez más.

El Uzumaki se aferró con fuerza cuando sintió a su amante, lo rodeo con ambos brazos para atraerlo y unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

Sasuke se introdujo en su apretado interior, que lo sostuvo, acomodando sus caderas para llegar hasta el punto exacto que volvía loco a su amante. Escuchando su voz y aquellos gritos que salían solos de lo más profundo de su garganta no hacían más que aumentarle el deseo, las ganas de devorarlo y nublar esos ojos celestes de pasión. Las manos del Uchiha fueron hasta sus glúteos y su boca hasta sus pezones, que mordió y lamió llevando al blondo a un estado de embelesamiento por cada cosa que le hacía.

-S-sasuke… maas.- rogaba un muy avergonzado Naruto, incitando al pelinegro, que perdía la cordura al oírlo, comenzando a meterse con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad.

Las manos del ojiazul apretaron las sabanas mientras se curvaba para recibirlo ante cada embestida.

Llevó su mano al miembro de Naruto, masturbándolo, haciendo que sus gemidos empezaran a ser cada vez más fuertes y audibles. Lo besó, queriendo saborear esos jadeos que se mezclaron con los propios. Apoyó su frente en la del rubio, donde sus respiraciones y el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaron.

Sasuke gritó de pasión cuando el cuerpo del Kitsune se tensó al llegar al orgasmo, apretándolo en su interior, terminando en su mano. Bajo hasta sus labios para mordisquearlos.

-Ni creas que hemos terminado Dobe.

-¿Q-que? ¡¿A qué vienes con eso Teme?!- exclamó apoyado sobre sus codos, mirando al pelinegro con desafío.

-Te has portado mal. Acepta tu castigo.- dijo el menor del los Uchiha, abriéndole las piernas para meterse dentro otra vez, haciendo al otro jadear.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La cabecera de la cama chocaba contra la pared con cada embestida. Llevo sus manos al miembro del pelilargo tocándolo en toda su longitud, absorbiendo con su boca los gemidos que escapaban de su amante.

-Iruka… te amo.- dijo Kakashi haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran cada vez que entraba en su interior, acariciándole el cabello con su mano libre.- Tú me amas, ¿No es así?

Salió del interior del otro sin siquiera llegar al orgasmo. Quería escuchar perfectamente las palabras del otro, que luego de jadear y recuperar un poco de su aliento respondió.

-Y-yo te amo… pero…- sintió que el aire se escapo de sus pulmones, impidiendo que terminara.

-¿Pero...?- preguntó el peliplateado posando su dedo índice en la barbilla del sensei, levantando su rostro para observar sus ojos detalladamente.

-¡Pero no entiendo por qué demonios me tienes amarrado de esta manera!- sus manos, ambas atadas por encima a la estructura de madera de la cama, impedían movimiento alguno.- ¿Qué crees que soy?

-No es que te crea un objeto o algo así, además ese tema ya lo hemos dejado claro. Solo es una forma de que cumplas tus promesas como es debido.- respondió sonriente Hatake.

-Eres de lo peor.- se quejó con un mohín.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- El jounin tomó sus labios, metiendo su lengua, acariciando toda la cavidad de Iruka. Con sus manos acariciaba su pecho, delineando con cada dedo las pequeñas y suaves elevaciones que los músculos provocaban en el abdomen del pelilargo.

Umino esperaba impaciente, quería sentirlo en su interior y en un acto de desespero rodeó a Kakashi con piernas y brazos, jadeando su nombre en su oído, lamiendo el óvulo de la oreja de este.

Al sentir tal acto, vio como lo que le quedaba de autocontrol se desvanecía entre las caricias de su amante. Desato los agarres del otro y en un rápido movimiento lo volteo dejándolo en cuatro frente a él.

-Me has provocado. Acepta las consecuencias.

-¿Eh? ¡Kakashi espe…!- su protesta fue interrumpida cuando el Jounin se abrió paso en su cuerpo, llenándolo de placer.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió al peligris cuando fue recibido por completo en ese caliente interior. Comenzó a moverse, plantando las rodillas en la cama y aferrándose a las caderas del Chunin.

El éxtasis envolvió al ex-Anbu que se dejo arrastrar por esas deliciosas sensaciones que lo inundaron. Lo abrazó aumentando la velocidad, arrancándole gemidos al maestro que gritaba el nombre de Hatake que perdía el control ante esa visión. Empujaba una y otra vez, jadeando, besando sus labios, sosteniendo su miembro con la mano, acariciándolo mientras ambos gozaban de aquello.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Caminaba por las amplias calles de Konoha. Estaba aburrido, no tenía nada por hacer. Su misión fue cancelada y aunque quisiera no podría entrenar para matar el tiempo; luego de esa noche no podría correr con tranquilidad en un buen tiempo y de hecho, era un milagro el que consiguiera caminar.

Divisó a lo lejos a su sensei; sus ánimos subieron, al menos ahora tendría a alguien con quien matar el tiempo.

-¡Iruka-sensei!- gritaba agitando una de sus manos para llamar la atención del otro. Caminó unos metros hasta llegar junto al pelilargo que lo miro con una sonrisa curvando su comisura.

-Naruto, buenos días.- saludo observándolo, notando que en su caminata rengueaba apenas.- ¿Estas herido?

-¿Ah? No…- negó para luego agregar.- Bueno, no del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fue todo culpa de ese Teme, ayer no se compadeció ni un poco. Todavía sigo sin creer que estoy vivo después de seis rondas.

-¡¿Seis rondas!?- exclamó Umino mas que sorprendido.- Naruto, ¿Acaso es eso humanamente posible?

-No lo se´ttebayo, pero cuando estoy con Sasuke siento que soy todo menos humano.- explicó el blondo observando al maestro. Notó pequeños moretones a lo largo de su cuello, no pudo evitar escapar una risa.- Y veo que no soy es único que se divirtió ¿A ti que te hicieron, Iruka-sensei?

-El muy maldito me tuvo atado como un perro.- dijo con un rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-Oh… ya veo.

Ambos hicieron un silencio, la conversación se había vuelto un tanto incomoda. Pero luego de unos minutos el rubio inquirió.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó levemente intrigado el Chunin.

-Venganza.

-¿Venganza?

-¡Si, venganza´dattebayo!

**_HYG__~¤~¤~¤~HYG_****_~¤~¤~¤~HYG_****_~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

¡Hola! este es mi primer Fanfic que publico por aquí, realmente espero que les haya gustado. Es bastante simple pero contiene dos de mis parejas favoritas: SasuNaru y KakaIru. Fue una simple e "inocente" idea que surgió en mi retorcida cabeza de un momento a otro.

Eemm... bueno, no soy buena con las "notas del autor", nunca sé que decir, asi que tan solo me limitaré a agradecerles por pasarse a leer y -de antemano- algún pequeño review _hehe~_

__» "Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma." _« Julio Cortazar___

**___ HotaRu YaOiGirL___**


End file.
